


Burgruine Dürnstein

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 1809年他们曾路过囚禁狮心王的迪恩施泰因城堡清水文，标M级只是因为有性关系提及
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Jean Lannes
Kudos: 2





	Burgruine Dürnstein

皇帝抓过内侍长康斯坦递上的餐巾，揩掉嘴角的汤汁，然后蓦地起身，一脚踹开凳子。僧侣们陪着笑脸目送他倒背双手离去，并殷勤地表示他们十分感激他的莅临，内侍们则迅速撤掉桌上的残羹。其实皇帝并没有吃进去多少，法棍面包只啃了两口就丢开了。倒不是食物不合口味，只是他没心情。  
昨日皇帝在默尔克的这家修道院歇了一晚。他本该早已在美泉宫歇息的，可是奥地利孬种们这回变狡猾了，一边撤退一边烧桥。为了修好恩斯的桥他不得不耽搁了三天。整整三天！够巴黎来三场政变了。他必须赶快。“速度，速度！我指望着您！”他给马塞纳的信如此写道。  
皇帝刚踱至自己下榻的卧室门口就听到了鼾声。该死的，拉纳果然还在闷头睡觉，这家伙是不是忘了今天有重要任务？为什么他的元帅里就没有靠得住的？  
“起来！”  
皇帝迅速走到床边，隔着薄被子，他抓住侧躺着的人形的肩膀，用力晃了几下。  
“……几点了啊？”  
拉纳打着哈欠起身，他的衬衣领口没系上，皇帝能看见昨晚他在那留下的痕迹。  
“6点了。你赶快带圣伊莱尔的师去圣珀滕，免得希勒那王八羔子炸桥。”  
“我得先洗个澡，”拉纳嘟哝着，“昨天太晚了，我都没来得及洗。”  
皇帝踹了床板一脚。昨儿他们赶了一天路，到修道院时已是深夜。两人先是痛饮僧侣献上的美酒，然后折腾了一番，到凌晨才就寝。  
“随你便，但是7点必须出发。”

通往圣珀滕的公路上，一条主色调为靛蓝色的长队正稳步前行，若是居空鸟瞰，则像是一条身披杂色斑纹、因刚进食完毕而大腹便便的蓝色巨蟒在缓缓滑行。皇帝两腿夹紧马肚，跟着奥地利向导的棕色母马从公路外侧掠过长队，贝尔蒂埃和拉纳两位元帅紧随其后。队伍里不时有士兵冲皇帝挥帽子、吹口哨，但他现在没空听取他们的赞美和诉求，只是简单地挥手致意。  
“为什么我还是没有拿到新情报？”皇帝像是自言自语，又像是说给两位元帅听，“我急于知道希勒那混蛋有没有烧掉塔博尔桥。”  
“放心吧陛下，奥地利狗没那么大魄力，”拉纳不假思索地回答，“塔博尔桥是维也纳附近唯一的大桥，他们舍不得的。”  
“我想很快就会有副官送新情报来，”贝尔蒂埃担忧地说，“但愿奥地利人没有汲取1805年的教训。现在是多瑙河涨水季，重新架桥会很耗时间。”  
“你总是这么悲观！”拉纳不屑地看了参谋长一眼，“奥地利人要有你想的那么聪明，当年就不会被我骗走塔博尔桥。”  
“你们看到那个了吗？”  
皇帝不耐烦地打断两人之间那毫无意义的争执，随后勒住马缰，将马鞭甩向道路左侧。他指的方向是一处高地，只见一片翠绿植被掩映下，一座废弃的石质建筑孤独地耸立。残破的墙壁上爬满苔藓，断墙内隐约可见茂密的灌木，藤蔓缠绕的孤塔直插天空。  
“那是迪恩施泰因城堡，陛下。”匆忙停下的向导恭敬地回答。  
“狮心王待过的城堡？”  
“没错，陛下。”  
“狮心王理查，”皇帝掉转马头，看向他的下属们，“我的好拉纳，我跟你讲过他的故事。”  
“那个打败萨拉丁的理查吗？”  
“是的。英格兰的理查在巴勒斯坦征服了撒拉逊人，他在圣-让-阿克时比我们仨可要走运得多。”  
拉纳下意识地摸了把发梗的脖子——那是圣-让-阿克一役给他留下的纪念。贝尔蒂埃点头附和皇帝的说法，但他心不在焉地抠着指甲。  
“虽说理查得了狮心王的绰号，但我并不觉得你在勇气上会输给他，我的好拉纳，”皇帝看着拉纳的眼睛，“我们当年只是运气不好。”  
他太了解拉纳了，或者说他太了解法国人了。他知道他们对夸奖总是没有抵抗力，尤其是来自他的夸奖。不出他所料，虽然拉纳没有表现出往常那种得了表扬后的兴奋情绪，但他眼底的自豪是隐藏不住的。  
有时候我都忍不住羡慕他们，皇帝心想，给点小玩意儿就能乐个大半天，可我却必须一直向前。  
他再次催马掉转方向，遥望城堡。  
“狮心王曾建立多么伟大的功勋！然而他一回到欧洲，就遭到无耻的背叛，落入明显比不上他的家伙们手里。”  
“我记得是神圣罗马帝国的皇帝囚禁了他？”拉纳好奇地问。  
“没错，理查自信且忠诚地经过与他维持和平关系的国度，但是奥地利大公背叛了他，把他卖给皇帝亨利六世。卑鄙的大公根本配不上和理查出现在一页史书中，他之所以史上留名，完全是因为犯下了这桩重罪。”  
皇帝依旧眺望城堡，他似乎无法转移自己的视线。他的脸上不见了用以鼓舞军队的和蔼笑容，取而代之的是众人不曾见过的忧郁哀思。他皱紧眉头，凝视那座历经几百年风吹日晒的废弃建筑。身后是整齐划一的脚步声和嘹亮的军歌，但他觉得此刻静得出奇，仿佛天地间仅他一人。  
“那都是中世纪历史了，陛下，”贝尔蒂埃试图安慰皇帝，他的平缓语气下隐藏着不安，“时代变了，您不必过度伤怀。”  
“对啊，再说狮心王不是被英国佬救回来了吗？”拉纳策马上前，有点紧张地看着他，“陛下，你不用伤心了，我们会好好收拾奥地利佬的，就当是给狮心王报仇。”  
没错，我不应该为历史旧事伤怀，皇帝暗想，就像我不应该介意拉纳管我叫成吉思汗。  
皇帝强迫自己不再看城堡废墟，而是转身看向两位元帅。两人都是从意大利开始就追随他，从里沃利到弗里德兰，他们必然会作为环绕他的将星，随他一同被载入史册。在洛迪时贝尔蒂埃曾带头冲锋，而在圣-让-阿克，拉纳曾用自己的身体替他拦下哗变的部队的刺刀。  
狮心王被囚后布隆德尔仍忠于他，或许我也该多点信心。  
皇帝对部下们露出了惯常的温和笑容。如他所想，贝尔蒂埃和拉纳那绷紧的双肩立刻放松了下来。  
“没错，我说的都是陈年旧事，时代早就变了。”皇帝笑道，语气像谈论天气一样轻松，“中世纪，那的确是野蛮时代，而人们竟然愚蠢到把它描绘得如此伟大，出于对金钱或权力的渴望，父亲牺牲孩子，妻子牺牲丈夫，臣民牺牲君主，士兵牺牲将军，没有人感到羞耻，甚至没有人去掩饰……如今世道发生了多么大的变化啊！我们的文明取得了多么大的进步啊！”  
“这是好事，好事啊！”贝尔蒂埃连连附和，“我们的文明取得了巨大进步，那个黑暗的年代一去不复返了。”  
“是啊，奥地利的弗朗茨、普鲁士的威廉，与我做对的亲王、国王、皇帝也曾落入我手，但我和中世纪的野蛮人不同，我根本没有干预他们的自由，也没有强迫他们牺牲一丝荣誉，”皇帝一口气说了下去，但他的脸上仍然挂着那温和笑容，“如果有一天，我是说，如果真有那么一天，他们会为我做到这种地步吗？那位利奥波德与亨利的后代，我对他哪里不够好吗？为何他一而再再而三地对我发动背叛性的进攻？那位嘴上信誓旦旦但耳根子奇软无比的沙皇，我给他的诚意难道还不够吗？为何他迟迟不肯给我实质性增援？这样的盟友到底有什么意义？”  
贝尔蒂埃又开始抠指甲了，而拉纳低头搓着衣角。皇帝也不理会他们，只是沉默地凝视迪恩施泰因城堡。林木环绕的高塔孤独地矗立于此，像极了大军环绕的他自己。  
“陛下，我们该动身了，”片刻之后，贝尔蒂埃总算开口，“我想圣伊莱尔师的先头部队已经快到圣珀滕了，我们马上就能知道塔博尔桥的情况。”  
“没错，陛下，你不要再为这些故事感伤了，”拉纳在一边帮腔，“放心，我们会打赢奥地利的！我敢打赌卡尔已经吓跑了，他就跟一只被枪响吓破了胆的兔子一样，昏头昏脑地乱窜一气！我们会逮到他，给他个教训！”  
“是啊，”皇帝笑道，“幸好有你在，你一定会为我开辟胜利道路的，我最好的勇士。”  
“但是你早已背叛我，”皇帝心想，“事到如今，拉纳还以为我什么都不知道！我对他如此宽宏大量，但若我不幸一朝失势，且不论那些国王和皇帝会不会为我做到那种地步，他一定弃我而去。”  
皇帝这样想着，微笑着伸手，揪了把拉纳的耳朵。  
“等到了维也纳，我们去美泉宫好好喝一杯。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗出自珀莱的1809年战史，翻译如下：  
> “贝尔蒂埃和拉纳位于皇帝左右，随他骑马。这时，一个向导向他指出默尔克（Moelk）和圣珀滕之间的迪恩施泰因城堡塔楼，远远地就能看到这些高塔。皇帝停下，一度凝视废墟。然后他继续前进，对贝尔蒂埃和拉纳说：“他也曾在巴勒斯坦战斗。他比我们在阿克时更走运，但是啊，我的好拉纳，他不比你勇敢。他打败了伟大的萨拉丁。尽管如此，他一回到欧洲国家，就落入显然比不上他的家伙们手里。奥地利公爵把他卖给德意志皇帝，皇帝囚禁了他， 那家伙之所以史上留名，完全是因为这桩重罪……他剩下的宫廷人员里，只有布隆德尔（Blondel）仍然忠于他，但他的人民为了救他付出了巨大代价……”拿破仑似乎无法让他的视线离开城堡，他补充道：“那的确是野蛮时代，人们蠢到把它描绘得如此伟大。出于对金钱或权力的渴望，父亲牺牲孩子，妻子牺牲丈夫，臣民牺牲君主，士兵牺牲将军，没有人感到羞耻，甚至没有人去掩饰……如今发生了多大变化啊！我们的文明取得了多大进步啊！你们见过皇帝和国王随他们的首都与国家落入我手，我既没有强迫他们支付赎金，也没有强迫他们牺牲荣誉。这位利奥波德与亨利的后代已接近于完全落入我们手中，虽然他有些背叛地发动攻击，但他受到的损害不会比上一次多……”皇帝渐渐沉浸于深思，他陷入了我们都没见过的忧郁哀思。”


End file.
